1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge assembly of a water cooled for cooling a central processor in a computer, in particular to a water cooled radiator having a water tank and a booster pump concealed in cartridge shell for easy installation in a computer, having the advantages of safe usage, harmonious design, and easy operability.
2. Description of Related Arts
As the size of integrated circuits becomes smaller and smaller, the density of components being packed into an integrated circuit, on the contrast, continues to multiply. When the central processor of a computer, typically built with an integrated circuit, is enabled to perform internal computation, the operating temperature will rise sharply inside the computer casing if not properly controlled. The rising temperature is known to be the main cause for slowing down the operation speed of processors. After running for a prolonged time at excessively high temperature, such a processor may be burnt out or hardware errors may result. To solve the temperature problems, cooling fans and heat sinks are generally used to cool down the temperature of the central processor.
A more recent invention is the use of a water cooled radiator for effective control of the operating temperature of the central processor. The main idea is to make use of circulating water as a heat conduction medium for heat dissipation. The water-holding tank is installed externally and the piping is connected to the inside of the computer. As water circulates around the central processor, heat is absorbed around the central processor and inside the computer casing, but there are certain weaknesses in the structure of the water radiator design and these are mentioned below.                (1) As the water tank is mounted externally and attached to the computer by simple mechanical means, this may spoil the elegance and integrity of the computer shape. The exposed piping may also cause water leakage due to loosening of the connection or physical damage to the circulation piping; and        (2) The condition of water in the water tank is hard to maintain, as dirt often settles at the tank base making it difficult to clean.        
Accordingly, there is considerable room for further improvement on the design of the water cooled radiator.